City of Fallen Angels
by wisegirl502
Summary: When Faith Summers and Hope Winters stumble upon two strangers lying unconscious near their bookstore/home, they think they are doing a good deed helping them to the hospital and helping them regain their memory. However, strange things start to occur and the girls find out their new "friends" have a lot of skeletons in their closet that might end up getting the girls killed.
1. Heavenly Strangers

**Hey y'all, welcome to the story. This idea randomly popped into my head because for some reason, I love the archangel Michael in Supernatural and my friend on here, ka72ty, loves the archangel Gabriel, so low and behold, you get this story. How this idea came to me, no idea but I was up at two in the morning when it came so that probably explains it. All my ideas come to me late at night because that's when my brain actually works for some only God knows reason. Anyways, let's get the disclaimer over: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! The only thing I own in this story are the two main girl characters and Hope is created by ka72ty.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I'm just looking for an angel with a broken wing."**

**~Jimmy Page**

* * *

Chapter 1: Heavenly Strangers

_The fire consumed Michael; it didn't burn him but the fire heated his vessel's flesh to unbearable temperatures, making the archangel yell in agony. His brother Lucifer seemed to be going through the same torture in a cage next to him._

_Michael wanted out. He wanted to be back in Heaven, where he truly belonged, next to his fellow angels. He didn't belong in this fiery pit called Hell. It was thanks to Sam Winchester he was here in the first place. Michael understood though; Sam wanted to prevent the Apocalypse. Well, he had succeeded but he had only stopped it temporarily. One day, it would happen again. Of that, Michael was sure._

* * *

"Hope! We got a new shipment in!" Faith Summers shouted.

"What books are in it?" Hope Winters inquired, walking into the room. She stared at her best friend who was digging through a box.

With a grin, Faith replied, "Supernatural."

"Yes!" Hope exclaimed, running over to stand next to Faith. "It is seasons four and five. My god, I would love to meet Dean and Sam… and preferably date Dean."

"Oh no, Dean is mine," Hope argued.

"No! I'm taller so therefore Dean can see me better. You can have psychic boy." Faith stood up, looking down at Hope. She was a few inches taller which she loved to tease her best friend about.

"Oh shut up, you idgit," Hope muttered, grabbing a box and bringing it to the back of the store. Faith followed, carrying the other box.

"You know, if I could meet any archangel, I think I would want to meet Michael," Faith admitted, putting the books on the shelf in chronological order.

"I get the feeling Michael would be kind of pompous and pushy. I would want to meet Gabriel. He seems pretty awesome," Hope said with a laugh.

"Archangel of childbirth? Yeah, that's a title; no offense to him or anything, but I think a woman angel should be in charge of that area because we're the ones that have to deal with childbirth in the first place." Faith harrumphed. "Not trying to be sexist or anything."

The two girls finished setting the books on the shelf and went to the front of the store.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starved," Hope admitted, rubbing her stomach.

"You're always hungry," Faith pointed out, grabbing her purse. "Come on; I'm in the mood for some pie."

The two girls left the store, locked it up and were about to head to the best diner in town when a groaning caught their attention.

"What was that?" Faith whispered.

"It sounded human," Hope replied quietly.

"Maybe it's Bigfoot," Faith suggested.

"Shut up," Hope muttered, lightly punching Faith on the arm. Faith grinned but it fell when there was another groan.

"What the hell?" Hope hissed as Faith pulled a gun from her purse. With surprise, Hope asked, "When did you get that?"

"I've had it for a while. I never told you because I didn't want to scare you."

"I'm honestly glad you have that. Is it loaded?"

"Yep. Let's go see what it is," Faith urged, walking towards the most recent groaning sound. Hope trudged silently behind her.

"If it's Bigfoot, we're running," Hope warned.

"Agreed." The two friends noiselessly walked through the forest, alert for anything that was going to attack them. When another groan sounded right near them, they whirled to their left. A guy was lying motionless on the ground, a nasty gash on his head next to the hairline. Blood trickled down his face like a slow moving creek. He had blonde hair and from the looks of it, he was pretty tall. He also happened to appear to be extremely handsome.

"Sir?" Faith questioned.

Nothing.

"Do you think he's actually injured or do you think he's faking it?" Faith asked Hope in a hushed tone.

"Why would he fake it?"

"I've seen shows where these creeps and robbers will pretend to be injured so strangers like us will help them and then they steal from us…"

"You watch way too many crime shows," Hope grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but if we help him, and he robs us, don't say I didn't warn you," Faith admonished. The mysterious stranger had made no further sounds making the older girl curious. "Tell me he isn't dead…"

"I'm certainly not going to check by going up to him. You might be right!"

Looking around, Faith found a fallen stick on the ground and picked it up. With a 'what-the-hell' shrug, she walked over to the guy.

"You are seriously not going to poke him with a stick," Hope said incredulously. When her friend lightly poked the unconscious stranger, Hope said, "You poked him. You're as bad as Dean Winchester."

"Where do you think I got the idea from?" Faith retorted. She poked him again and this time he stirred. The two girls jumped from surprise.

"Help!" The man croaked, his eyes fluttering open. They didn't open much but just enough where he could see. Faith, going on gut instinct to help him, knelt down. She pulled out a Kleenex from her purse and gently wiped the gash on his head. He gasped once but then gritted his teeth, not making another sound.

"Who are you?" Faith asked soothingly.

"I-I don't know," he admitted.

"You don't even know your name?" Hope questioned. He shook his head.

"We'll call you Michael for now," Faith said, a small smile lighting up her face. "Just so we can say a name instead of 'stranger' or 'guy.'"

"Okay," He agreed weakly.

"Come on, we'll take you to a hospital and get that gash in your head sown up," Faith offered. She and Hope helped the man sit up. Getting him to stand was a slow process, also an agonizing one for him, and when he finally managed to stand, he blacked out again.

"Holy cow, he's heavy," Hope grunted as she Faith struggled to carry him to her car, with Faith carrying him from underneath his armpits and Hope carrying his feet. The girls giggled at their situation, and it didn't help when Faith ran backwards into a tree. The two friends could barely keep upright from laughing.

Miraculously, they made their way to Hope's car. Gently, Hope set down Michael's feet and opened the car door for Faith to get in with him. They carefully put him in, with his head resting on Faith's lap. She put another Kleenex on his bleeding head while Hope hopped into the front seat. As she pulled out of the driveway, her headlights flashed over a human body.

"F-Faith," Hope stammered. Faith looked out the windshield and blanched.

"Looks like we have another one… maybe these two know each other. Let's get him in the car too." They got out of the car and walked over to the guy. Like Michael, his head was cut up, and he was blonde as well.

"Who are you?" He mumbled. Hope and Faith glanced at each other.

"We're here to help," Hope replied, lifting him up with the help of Faith. They carried him to the car and put him in the passenger seat. Faith got in the backseat with Michael and put his head in her lap again. Hope drove out of the driveway and headed to the hospital.

"What should we name this one?" She inquired, looking at Faith in the rearview mirror.

"You name him. I named this guy."

"I'll call him Gabriel," Hope decided firmly.

"We're such Supernatural geeks," Faith said with a laugh.

"We are also completely insane," Hope added. "Here we are, two girls with two strangers in the car. I've heard horror stories about girls in our situation."

"I don't think these two mean harm. I just have a gut feeling," Faith admitted.

"Honestly, I do too," Hope agreed. They fell silent as Hope focused on the road.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Who are these two mysterious strangers? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please review!**


	2. Heavenly Angels

**Hey y'all! So the reason I'm updating so soon is because I really wanted to haha and I also was getting tired of writing another story of mine. So, anyways, go read.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Michael to my right side, Gabriel to my left, Uriel before me, and Raphael to my back."**

**~Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heavenly Angels

**Michael**

His head pounded, and the voices next to him, even though they were whispers, seemed like they were screams right next to his ears.

"Do you know what his name is?" A male voice asked.

"No; he was nearly incoherent when we found him. We named him Michael just so we would have something to call him by," a feminine voice replied. A girl with blonde hair and brown-green eyes looking down at him flashed briefly across his mind.

"Do you know him at all? Have you ever seen him before?"

"I've never seen him before in my life. We were leaving to head into town when we heard groaning; it was him. And then when we were pulling out of our driveway, that's when we saw the other guy. We named him Gabriel for the same reason we named him Michael."

"Okay. You girls can go home now and when they wake up, we'll let you know," the man said.

"Actually, we thought we should stay here and be there when they wake up, you know, familiar faces and what not." This time, it was a different girl's voice.

"I thought you said you didn't know them," the man said in confusion.

"We don't, but they both woke up briefly and saw us so we think they might remember us."

"I guess there's no harm in letting you stay. Bathrooms are down the hall, cafeteria is on the main floor. Let us know if you need anything."

Footsteps receded and the two girls started talking. "Hope, you stay with Gabriel. I'll stay with Michael."

"I was just about to say that. Okay, let me know if anything happens."

"I will." There was the shuffling of feet and the dragging of a chair and of someone sitting down. Michael was aware of someone sitting next to him even though his eyes weren't open. He wanted to say something to them, but his body refused to let him do anything other than listen. So listen he did.

"Hey," she said softly. "Listen, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I don't think you can. But, regardless, I'm going to talk to you. My first question is what in the world were you doing on our property? I mean, we're not far away from civilization but we're also not that close. So how on earth did you end up there? Not that I'm mad you did. I wouldn't be mad at anyone who was injured like you and that other guy. Both of you are a lot worse than we thought which I feel really bad and guilty about because I kept running into things carrying you to the car… God, I hope you weren't awake when I ran into that tree."

At that, he tried to laugh because he did remember it, but instead he grunted.

"Can you hear me?" She demanded quietly. He felt her hand rest on his forearm. When he didn't respond, she mused aloud to herself, "Guess not. Must be dreaming."

Her hand lifted off his arm and once more, he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Gabriel**

"Hey, stranger," the girl's voice whispered. "Are you awake yet?"

He tried to say he was but his body wasn't responding to anything his brain was telling him to do, so he remained silent.

Her voice was familiar. A girl with black hair and gray eyes appeared briefly but disappeared before he could get a really good look, much to his annoyance.

"You really need to wake up because I have some questions I would like to ask you. For example, what were you doing on our property? And what did you do to deserve a beating like that? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we found you and not some psycho but one does wonder how a beat-up stranger makes their way to a driveway that is nowhere near any civilization within decent walking distance. Also, are you with that other guy we found in our backyard? My friend is with him right now, and she's probably asking him the same questions I'm asking you… Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up. I'd shake you but I don't want to be rude… nor do I want to hurt you. Your injuries are worse than we thought. Did you know you're bruised all over the place? And I mean _all_ over the place. It's no wonder you blacked out when we lifted you up. The pain was probably unbearable… I'm sorry, you know, about your injuries. No one deserves those… okay, yes there actually are a few people but even them…" She sighed. "Well, you're obviously not awake. I'm not sure you're even listening to me. If you are, we named you Gabriel because we wanted something to call you by other than 'stranger' or 'random guy in our front yard,' you know? Okay, before I ramble anymore, I'm going to tell you good night. If you wake up, let me know."

* * *

**Michael**

When Michael woke up, the room was dark, save for a sliver of moonlight coming from a crack in the curtains. It rested on the girl that had rescued him… when? When had she rescued him? He looked around for a clock but if there was one, he couldn't find it.

With a painful endeavor, Michael turned his head to look at the girl. She had dark blonde hair; it was long, and it fell lazily over her shoulders. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms were pulling her jacket taut around her body. She looked cold. Her cheek rested on the edge of the chair's back. Her position seemed to be really uncomfortable. Michael wanted to give her his blanket but he could barely lift his arms; they were too sore.

The memory of her in the car with his head in her lap crossed his mind, that and the soft hand cupping his cheek while the other held something to the gash in his head. What did she call it? A Clean it? A Clean fix? A Kleenix? That was it. It was a Kleenix. She had been so gentle with him, and he was a complete stranger. Even when she ran into things, her first thought always had crossed to him. He remembered because she would openly say it to her friend when they were on the way to the car.

He smiled at the thought of her running into the tree. Her laugh had been really cute, he thought, especially because she had been trying not to laugh.

Not wanting to wake her up, and not wanting to go back to sleep, Michael looked up at the ceiling and attempted to get his memory back, although he had a hunch it was going to be futile.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Gabriel woke up in practically full darkness. The only light was a coming from a crack in the doorway. It was enough for his keen eyes to make out shapes in the room. Gabriel immediately acknowledged the fact that he was not alone. He could feel there was someone else, but he didn't think they knew he was awake. In fact, he was pretty certain they were asleep.

Sure enough, when he saw the feminine figure asleep on the chairs, she was out like a light. He couldn't help but grin at the way she had used the chairs to sleep on. She had the three chairs lined up next to each other and somehow, she had wedged her body underneath the arms of them and was currently resting on her stomach, her arms acting as a pillow.

She was the one that had rescued him. That much he remembered. He also remembered her and her friend saying they were crazy for driving two strangers to the hospital. He had to agree with her.

Her black hair was hanging off the chair, and he couldn't see her face; it was turned away from him. The last time he had seen her, he had been delusional. What had they named him? He vaguely recalled her friend saying she could name him since she had named the other one.

It came to him immediately. Gabriel. That was the name she had given him. He had to admit, he loved the name. His question for her was where had she gotten that name? It's not the most common name for a guy.

He wanted to wake her, but thought better of it. Gabriel would talk to her in the morning when she was awake. So, to pass time, Gabriel stared at the ceiling, attempting to regain his memory with what he knew would be in vain.

* * *

**Faith**

Faith woke up to… well, she didn't know why she was waking up. There was really no reason. Immediately, her half shut eyes went to Michael, and he was looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was troubled.

Involuntarily, she jumped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wincing at something she didn't know.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Faith replied, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. It was a habit she had formed when she was a baby. Some things you never grow out of.

"Why did you jump?"

"I just wasn't expecting someone to be staring at me when I woke up," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you; you were talking in your sleep and it seemed to be troubling you," Michael admitted.

"Oh god… Please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing," Faith begged. She hated how she talked in her sleep. It used to wake her parents up all the time and they would have to wake her up to get her to stop. A lot of the times, she would start randomly humming rock tunes, mostly _Eye of the Tiger_, _Highway to Hell_, or _Hells Bells._ Hope was nearly as bad as her, but instead, she would hum _Dance with the Devil_, _Carry on My Wayward Son_, or _Wanted Dead or Alive_. The two girls had an obsession with old rock, although they liked all music. Faith had a particular love for country; Hope didn't mind it but stuck more to rock overall.

Michael started to laugh but stopped with a cringe. When he saw Faith's concerned look, he said, "The pain is pretty bad." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "So what's your name?"

"Faith Summers," She answered, holding out her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Have you figured out your name yet?"

"No… I can't remember anything about who I am. The first thing I remember is you poking me with a stick."

Faith blushed profusely which made Michael grin. He was really handsome Faith noticed.

"Speaking of poking you with a stick, do you know why or how you ended up in my backyard?"

"No."

She sighed. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go get the doctor. He'll want to know you're up."

"Hurry back. I want to have something familiar with me," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked curiously.

"You're the only thing I remember. I remember you helping me out… and yes, I remember you crashing into the tree," Michael added with a smirk.

"Dang it…" Faith mumbled. "I'll be back in second, okay?"

She left the room and went to find Dr. Caldwell.

* * *

**Hope**

When Hope woke, she was disoriented, and promptly banged her head on the arm of the chair.

"Ow!" She muttered, rubbing the top of her head. Hope disentangled herself from her makeshift bed, but not without falling ungracefully to the floor on her butt. She groaned as she stood up to put the chairs back where they belonged. As she picked up the first chair, someone asked, "Did that hurt?"

Hope dropped the chair; it banged loudly on the floor, making her flinch. She hated loud noises in the morning. Whirling around, her eyes rested on Gabriel, who was staring at her with a slight smirk.

"You're up," She said, her shocked state making her say the obvious.

"I've been up for a while," he admitted. "You talk in your sleep, do you know that?"

"Dear Lord, please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing…" Hope pleaded, almost to herself.

"No, you just started humming a song… A Bon Jovi one I think."

"Bon Jovi rocks… on occasion," Hope said, remembering that was something Dean had said when he and Sam had just opened the gates of hell and had told Sam about his crossroads deal.

"What's your name?" Gabriel inquired.

"Hope Winters is the name. Nice to meet you," She chirped. "So what were you doing unconscious in my front yard?"

"I honestly don't remember. The only thing I remember is you and someone else picking me up and getting me in the car and then you also named me Gabriel. I like the name by the way."

"Glad you like it. It's one of my favorite names. Listen, I'm going to go get the doctor. He'll want to know you're up."

"Okay… and Hope? Thanks for bringing me here," He said sincerely.

"My pleasure," She replied with a smile. Hope left the room and went to find Dr. Caldwell. She found him talking to someone at the end of the hall. As she approached, she immediately exclaimed, "Faith!"

Her best friend turned around.

"Hope! Is Gabriel up?" She asked instantly.

Hope nodded excitedly. "I'm guessing Michael is, too?"

"Yeah. Dr. Caldwell was just about to go check in on him."

"I'll check in on Michael and I'll have Dr. Hawthorne check on Gabriel," Dr. Caldwell informed. He politely excused himself, leaving the two girls alone.

"So what now? Should we stay here or should we leave?" Hope questioned as she and Faith started to walk to the bathroom.

"I think we should stay here. I'd feel bad leaving them; Michael told me he doesn't remember anything about who he is. I wonder if the hospital will have to keep them here if they can't find any family," Faith mused aloud.

"I don't know…" Hope said, trailing off. She and Faith locked eyes and they didn't have to say anything to let them know they had both thought the same thing. "Let's go talk to Doctor Caldwell."

* * *

**Michael**

"Well, Michael, you certainly took a beating. Your leg is broken in two places, you have a pretty nasty concussion, and a lot of bruises. You're going to be sore for a while, but you'll heal nicely. So the question is what's going to happen to you when you're able to leave the hospital? You can't remember if you have any family or friends?" Dr. Caldwell questioned, sitting on a chair with his clipboard.

"I don't know. I don't remember," Michael replied. It seemed that's all he said lately.

Dr. Caldwell grimaced slightly. "You can leave the hospital in a few days but I can't let you do that if you don't have anyone to stay with to watch over you lest any complications arise. I'm afraid you would have to stay here until I deem you fit to go out on your own."

Michael closed his eyes in frustration. "Faith. I want to talk to Faith."

"You should really rest," Dr. Caldwell said.

"No, I don't want to rest; I want to talk to Faith." Michael opened his eyes, staring determinedly at the doctor.

"All right. I'll go get her," he said resignedly. The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Michael alone. He closed his eyes just for something to do.

When he opened them, Faith was standing next to the window, looking out with distaste.

"Faith?" Michael asked. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Michael. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I didn't take one," he told her.

"Yeah, you did. I came in here about three hours ago. You were completely out. You wanted to see me but I didn't want to wake you. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk," he admitted.

"So what did the doctor say about when you can leave?" She asked, walking over to stand next to him. She braced herself on the arm of the hospital bed.

"He said that if they couldn't find any family or if I couldn't remember any, they would keep me here until he 'deemed me fit to leave,' so pretty much, I'm stuck here," Michael ranted tiredly. Faith bit her lip; obviously, she was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

"Listen… my friend and I, Hope Winters, we wanted to let you know you're welcome to stay with us until you get better," She said quickly. Michael picked up on the fact she wasn't sure if she should be offering something like that to a complete stranger. "It would be you and the other guy we found because he's in the same predicament you're in with memory and injuries and all."

"I would love to but I get the feeling you're wary about letting me, and probably that other guy, stay with you," Michael observed.

Faith smiled guiltily. "It's just you are both complete strangers to us. We don't know if we're doing the smartest thing letting two guys into our house. We only have one guest room but it has two beds in it so y'all would have to share a room."

"I understand; well, I don't know about the other guy but I certainly won't try anything funny if that's what you're worried about. I can barely remember who I am. Trying to double-cross two girls that saved my life isn't even on my list," he assured.

She sighed but Michael could still tell she was hesitant. "Okay, I'll let Hope know. You get some sleep. She and I will go let Dr. Caldwell know and then we're going to head home and eat and clean up because we haven't been there since we brought you here."

"Why not?"

"We wanted to be here when you woke up," she admitted.

"Thank you," Michael said with a smile. "For being here."

"You're welcome." She left with a smile.

* * *

**Gabriel**

Hope came into his room just a few minutes after the doctor had left. The news hadn't been good. If Gabriel didn't remember any family members soon, meaning a few days, he would have to stay in this god forsaken hospital until the doctor saw he was well enough to be out on his own, and who knew how long that would be!

"Hey you," She greeted, walking up to his bed.

"Hey you, yourself," Gabriel replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good; so listen, do you have a place to stay when you get out of here?"

He harrumphed. "No. The doc said if I don't remember any family members that I can stay with within a few days, then he's making me stay here until he thinks I can leave. I hate hospitals. They're too sterile, and the people here have no sense of humor."

"Well, listen, my friend and I, Faith Summers are taking that other guy home with us, the one in practically the same exact situation you are, and we're going to let him stay with us until he gets his memory back. We were wondering if you would like to stay with us as well."

"Really? You're letting two random strangers into your house? You're either really generous or really stupid…"

"Yes, we know; believe me, we know. Just so you know, we both know karate and we can kick ass so don't try anything funny," she cautioned.

"Trust me, I won't. You saved my life. The least I could do is not screw you and your friend over."

"Thank you," Hope said. "Oh, by the way, my friend's name is Faith. I'm not sure if I've told you that already or not but just in case. So, she and I are going to go home, get something to eat, and clean up. We'll come back in a few hours, okay?"

Gabriel decided not to tell her she had; Hope seemed to be a little forgetful. "Okay. And Hope? Thank you for bringing me here. Who knows what would've happened if you and your friend hadn't found me."

"Let's not think about that," Hope said gently, giving him a small smile. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Faith**

A week later, Michael and Gabriel were allowed to leave. They had to have a check up every other week to make sure nothing came up. Faith walked into Michael's room with a pair of clean clothes.

"Hey," She greeted. "I brought you some clothes… the doctors told me what size you were. When we get back to our house, we'll go shopping and get you some more clothes."

"Thank you, Faith," He said, gratefully taking the t-shirt and sweat pants. She left the room briefly so he could put on his clothes. He came out shortly on crutches, and even in such a simple outfit, he looked gorgeous.

"You ready?" He inquired, shifting on his crutches.

"Yeah, let's go… do you want a wheel chair?"

"No. I need to get my strength up," Michael told her. "But thank you for the offer."

The two headed off at a slow pace but reached the elevator in a decent amount of time. However, waiting for it was another story. Just so the silence wouldn't turn awkward, Faith said, "Hope and Gabriel, the other guy, are already at the car. I'm not sure if you'll be sitting in the back with me or him."

"I hope it's with you," Michael admitted. When she looked at him inquisitively, he added hastily, "I don't want to sit in the back with a stranger."

She nodded but couldn't help but smile a little. Presently, the elevator arrived and they got on. Unfortunately, it stopped at every floor and Faith ended up pressed right up against Michael due to the amount of people. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. He was also surprisingly warm; she could feel the heat of his body even through his jacket.

When they alighted the elevator, they both took in deep breaths of air. It had been stuffy in the elevator… stuffy and hot. The two headed to Hope's car which was thankfully pretty close, much to Michael's relief that Faith could tell.

Hope and Gabriel were standing next to her blue car, talking about something. Hope stopped when she saw them.

"Hey guys," She said. "Gabriel, this is Michael. Michael, this is Gabriel."

The two guys stared at each other.

"I know you," they said simultaneously.

"Y'all do?" Faith queried. "How?"

Michael scrunched his face together in confusion. "He's my brother."

* * *

**Okay, did not plan on that being such a long chapter but oh well. Please review! I really appreciate it! Thank you to kz72ty, define crazy, and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing!**


	3. Heavenly Girls

**Thank you to ka72ty and OffMyTea for reviewing! So not much to say just that Castiel freaking rocks! (Don't know where that came from).**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Hey ass-butt!"**

**~Castiel-Season 5 Episode 22**

* * *

Chapter 3: Heavenly Girls

**Hope**

"You're what?" Hope asked in shock.

"He's my brother…" Michael repeated, seemingly surprised himself.

"Y'all didn't do this to each other… did you?" Faith inquired warily.

"I don't think so," Gabriel replied, studying Michael intensely. "In fact, I think we were fighting the same things and they put us in our current condition."

"Dang! I hope they don't come back," Hope said.

"Seeing our current conditions, I think I'm going to agree with you," Gabriel said. He winced as he shifted his weight. Like Michael, he had a broken leg as well. Seeing his pain, Hope suggested they talk this over in the car.

"I'm with you on that one," Gabriel agreed.

"Gabriel, why don't you take the front seat?" Faith offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Faith said with a reassuring smile. Gabriel shrugged, said thank you, and with the help of Hope, got into the front seat. Faith helped Michael get in before she got in the seat behind Gabriel.

Hope pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

"So I guess I should ask this… Where are we?" Gabriel questioned.

"You're in America," Faith replied, looking out the window at some approaching storm clouds.

"I know that. _Where_ in America, blondie?"

"Blonde moment…" Faith admitted sheepishly. "You're in Lawrence, Kansas."

"That sounds familiar," Michael mused.

"It's a small town so if you're from here, someone's bound to remember you," Hope commented.

"No, I don't think I lived here, but I think an acquaintance of mine did," Michael said, rubbing his temple.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah. Trying to remember stuff is giving me a killer headache," he grumbled.

"Are you two hungry?" Hope asked, turning onto a main road.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I am," Gabriel confessed.

"I second what he said," Michael agreed.

"You have two choices: we pick up fast food or Faith and I make you grilled cheeses at home. Take your pick."

"Whatever's easier on you two," Michael said.

"Home it is," Hope announced. The group fell silent.

* * *

**Michael**

He hated not being able to remember. It was so frustrating he wouldn't be able to describe it if he ever had to. Michael wanted to know what his real name was. He wanted to know what Gabriel's real name was. He wanted to know how old he and his brother were. He wanted to know if he had any _other_ brothers which he was positive he did. He wanted to know if he had parents and if so, if they were okay. He wanted to know where he was from. He wanted to know if he had a girlfriend back home. He wanted to know who the hell beat him and his brother up so he could return the favor. He wanted to know why he had been found by Faith and Hope. He wanted to know why they helped him.

Michael had so many questions; most of them couldn't be answered which bugged him to no end.

"Oh! Hope! We need to get their prescriptions!" Faith exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh crap! You're right! Well then we might as well stop and get some fast food since it's so close. I hope you guys don't mind McDonalds."

"It's food; I'll like it," Gabriel said with a grin.

"What he said," Michael said. Hope nodded and they fell silent.

The trip was relatively short to the pharmacy and to McDonalds. In fact, they were home within ten minutes. The McDonalds' hamburgers disappeared in five minutes; Michael hadn't realized how hungry he was. When they reached the house, Faith and Hope helped the two boys out of the car and escorted them inside a book store. There were shelves and shelves of nothing but books. There was also a corner in the back of the store with four chairs and a small table.

"Can you do stairs?" Hope queried as she stared up the stairs.

"It's not going to be easy but we can," Michael answered.

"It might be easier if we helped you up," Faith observed.

"What do you mean?" Hope looked confused.

"It will be hard for them on crutches but if they put their arm around our shoulders, it will be much safer for them going up," she explained.

"I think she's right," Michael said quietly.

"I'm okay with it. I have a pretty girl helping me up," Gabriel said with a grin.

"Tell me we didn't invite a pervert into our house," Hope muttered.

"Nah, no pervert. I just let girls know when I think they're pretty."

Hope grinned. Even Faith smiled. Michael wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. Hope was gorgeous, too. It was surprising neither had boyfriends (at least Michael assumed they didn't. He didn't think two girls with boyfriends would've allowed them to stay at their house).

"Come on," Hope ordered with a laugh. She put Gabriel's arm around her shoulder while he held his crutches in his other hand. Michael and Faith did the same.

Without his crutches, Michael realized how much he depended on those things and he hated leaning so much on Faith because he knew he wasn't the lightest load in the world. She was strong but he still didn't like making her practically carry him. She put her right arm around his waist and held onto his hand with her free one.

"Ready?" She asked, looking up at him. He towered over her, which was saying something since she was tall. He was like a mountain compared to Hope though.

Michael nodded as he looked at the floor. The pain in his leg had suddenly flared up and was making him dizzy and sick to his stomach. Faith squeezed his hand as she started to move. He hopped along with her; Gabriel was doing likewise with Hope.

The stairs proved challenging and Michael would be forever grateful that Faith had a good grip on him as they went up because he nearly fell every other step. Unfortunately, that was just the first set of stairs. Michael and Gabriel were winded from them and they had to wait a few minutes before they tackled the next set. This one was harder because it was narrower and steeper.

"Does anyone smell that?" Gabriel questioned, sniffing.

"If you mean you, then yes, I do," Michael retorted. "You need a shower badly."

Gabriel turned around and made a face at him.

"I know what you mean… I can smell it too but I can't place what it is," Hope admitted.

Faith bit her lip as she looked around. Then she said, "Sulfur. It's sulfur."

"What would sulfur be doing in our house?" Hope scrunched her eyebrows.

"No idea. Crap. Well I guess we'll have to call someone to come check it out. Just what we need," Faith groaned.

"Why do you need it?" Michael asked. Faith looked up at him with a surprised grin.

"I think whoever beat you up did a bigger number on your head than we thought. I was being sarcastic," she said with a chuckle.

"Pfft! I so knew that!" Michael claimed.

"Sure," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, stinky," Michael snapped. The girls laughed as they continued their journey up the stairs. Once up there, the boys used their crutches, although Michael had to admit, he wished Faith would've held onto him longer.

The room they were given was nicely sized for a guest room and it had pictures of far off places, mainly London and Paris and Rome. The bed sheets were a dark blue and the walls were beige. However, the colors from the pictures brightened up the room immensely.

"Okay, so we'll let you two figure out which beds are yours. The bathroom is right there and our rooms are right across the hall. Faith's is literally right across and I'm next door to her. Any questions?" The boys shook their heads. "Okay. Well, we're going to go open up the store downstairs and here's my cell phone. Just call Faith if you need anything."

"Thank you, both of you," Michael said sincerely.

"We owe you one," Gabriel said with a smile.

"We're just being good Samaritans," Faith replied. "And you don't owe us anything. Call us if you need anything."

The two girls left, leaving Michael and Gabriel alone.

Gabriel whistled. "Wow."

"I know," Michael agreed.

* * *

**And there y'all go. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! They make me so happy it's pathetic**


	4. Heavenly Dreams

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm working like crazy to update stories and work on summer assignments for my AP classes (which suck…). Thank you to ka72ty and Blink-182-98 for reviewing! I love them! Oh and the lovely ka72ty created a YouTube video of the story so check it out! Just simply go onto YouTube and type in City of Fallen Angels Trailer. It should be the second one. Or, just type in ka72ty on YouTube and it will be under her videos.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I call on you, dear Michael  
to protect me through all I do,  
empowering me with courage  
and the strength to see me through."**

**~Archangel Michael Prayer**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heavenly Dreams

**Gabriel**

Gabriel took a shower first because for some unknown reason, he smelled a lot more than Michael did. Luck did not seem to be on his side today and it was bugging him. When he was done, Michael took one; his was a little longer but not by much. He came out shirtless but had sweatpants on that the girls had salvaged from only God knows where. But, they were clean clothes so Gabriel wasn't complaining. The bruises that lined Michael's torso, both front and back, were dark and ominous, but Gabriel wasn't fazed seeing how he was exactly the same. Both boys tumbled into bed and shut the lamp off. Instantly, Gabriel was asleep and dreams came to haunt him.

"_Why are you doing this?" An unusually tall man demanded of Gabriel. He had shaggy brown hair and his eyes were a strange shade of green. A man, somewhat shorter, although still tall, had the same colored eyes but his hair was a shade lighter than the tall one. Gabriel figured they were brothers._

"_You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why _wouldn't_ I do this?" Gabriel replied. Who the hell were these guys? Gabriel was watching from an outsider's point of view. The tall guy had him pinned to a fence in public but no one seemed to notice or care._

"_And Hasselback, what about him?" The shorter guy asked. He had an abnormally deep voice._

"_That putz? He said he didn't believe in worm holes, so I dropped him in one," Dream-Gabriel retorted with a laugh. "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."_

"_So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" The tall one demanded furiously._

"_One, yes. It is fun," Dream-Gabriel admitted without any embarrassment at all. The guy that must've been Dean raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of the statement. "And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This is a joke on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"_

"_You son of a bitch," Sam growled._

"_How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what," Gabriel said._

"_Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now," Sam sneered._

"_Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear," Gabriel promised._

"_You're lying," Sam said dubiously._

"_If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner."_

_Sam and Dean exchanged looks before looking back at Gabriel._

"_No. Easier to kill you," Sam said._

"_Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that," Gabriel answered, and with a snap of his fingers, everything went black._

Gabriel became conscious of voices in his room.

"Do you think they're okay?" Hope's voice whispered, instantly recognizable to Gabriel.

"I don't know. They were both flipping out just a few seconds ago but I don't want to wake them. They're already exhausted as it is," Faith's voice replied.

"I'm awake," Gabriel muttered. He heard them jump slightly before he opened his eyes. They stared at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," they apologized simultaneously. Hope's gray eyes looked away from his exposed torso. He winced when he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You two, okay?"

"We were just coming in to check on you," Hope replied. "You were twitching in your sleep. Bad dream?"

"No, not really except this guy named Sam was saying he was going to kill me," Gabriel answered quietly, not wanting wake up Michael who was still sleeping soundly. Faith glanced down at the brother and covered him up with his covers. He had kicked off most of the covers and he looked cold; Gabriel could clearly see goose-bumps on Michael's arms. The older brother sighed contentedly; well, at least someone was having good dreams.

"Do you think that's the guy that hurt you and your brother?" Hope inquired softly.

With a shake of his head, he said, "No, this guy just seemed mad that I apparently kept killing his brother Dean. I don't know why I would do something like that but my excuse seemed to be that they had tried to kill me. I don't know why my dreams are so random." Faith and Hope shared a look with each other. "What are the looks for?"

"Nothing," Faith replied coolly, "just reminding of us something. Don't worry about it."

Gabriel knew he should worry about it but his mind was so frazzled and his stomach so empty that he couldn't give a damn at the current moment.

"I'm hungry," he announced. The girls gave chuckles.

"Come on, you bottomless pit. I'll make you a snack downstairs," Hope offered. He got up out of bed, grabbed his crutches, and hobbled to the door. Turning around he asked, "Are you coming Faith?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. I have to grab something from my room. I'll meet you two down there, okay?"

Hope nodded and helped Gabriel down the stairs.

* * *

**Faith**

She stared at Michael after Gabriel and Hope left. He was so gorgeous in the dim light. Faith sighed and went to her room where she grabbed her ITouch to see if she had any emails; she did, most of them from FanFiction. Some were reviews for her Percy Jackson story, _UnKnown_, and others were private messages. She replied to all of them because these random people that had dutifully reviewed her story had turned out to be really great to talk to.

Faith turned around and on instinct, went to check on Michael one more time. Boy was she glad she did. Instead of sleeping peacefully like when she had left him, now he was flat on his back, his chest rising and falling quickly, his legs thrashing about under the covers. Faith walked over to his bed.

"Michael?" She whispered, shaking his shoulder. Without warning, he grabbed her wrist, nearly making her fall on top of him, and he held it so tightly she thought he was going to break it. Faith involuntarily gave a small cry of alarm and pain. Thankfully, it woke Michael up. He was completely disoriented at first. His blue eyes showed alarm.

"Michael?" Faith questioned hesitantly. He looked at her, glanced at her wrist he was gripping, and instantly released it.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. He cleared his throat, and repeated in a clearer voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… bad dream. I don't know why I grabbed you. Did I hurt you?" He queried worriedly.

"No," Faith lied. He had hurt her, but it wasn't enough to get him all worked up over it. He had enough to deal with.

"Liar," he said, glaring at her. "Let me see your wrist, the one I grabbed," he added when she started to give him the other wrist.

Reluctantly, she held out her wrist to where he could see the red ring encircling it; it was easily seen even in the dark room.

"I can't believe I did that… I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Michael, calm down. I'm fine, I'm serious. Are you hungry?" Faith was desperate to change the subject, anything to get that punched-puppy dog look off of Michael's face.

"Sort of…" he confessed. She convinced him to go downstairs and five minutes later, they were in the kitchen. Faith had to keep herself from giving a gasp of surprise when she saw Gabriel's arm wrapped around Hope's waist. Hope was laughing at something he had said as she made what looked suspiciously but deliciously like cookie dough. The two of them looked up when Faith and Michael entered the room. Gabriel discreetly took his hand off of Hope's waist but Faith still gave him a warning glance. No one hit on her best friend without her approval and Gabriel was going to find that out.

"What are you making?" Faith inquired as she walked with Michael (who had his arm around her shoulders for support) to the counter. He gratefully sank into a bar stool and watched as Hope made the cookie dough.

"Chocolate chip cookies; I'm going to save half the batter to eat like it is and I'm going to bake the other half… unless we all want to eat raw cookie dough," Hope said.

"Raw!" Faith, Gabriel, and Michael said at the same time.

"God I love when that happens," Hope commented with a laugh. "Well, that makes my job so much easier."

Within a few minutes, Hope had finished the cookie dough and had separated it into equal amounts for all of them. They made their way to the living room and flipped on the TV. _World's Dumbest _was on, which was one of Faith's favorite shows besides NCIS. By the end of the night, it was Michael and Gabriel's favorite show as well. It was incredible how dumb people could be. Faith knew she could be dumb but she was a mastermind compared to some of these people.

The foursome were all in pain from eating all that cookie dough, just because they had eaten so much of it, not because the rawness was messing with their stomachs. Faith and Hope went upstairs briefly to change into pajamas. They ended up wearing similar outfits comprised of a long sleeved t-shirt and sleeping shorts that were rather short. After brushing their teeth, the two girls went back downstairs and joined the boys who were completely engrossed in the show _Ancient Aliens_. Faith had to admit, she loved the show mainly because of this one guy who had the craziest hair. It looked like he literally rolled out of bed with his hair sticking out all over the place. It was freaking hilarious.

At about twelve-thirty, Michael and Gabriel fell asleep; ironically, they fell asleep at almost exactly the same time. And, to top it all off, Michael's head fell on Faith's shoulder and the same went for Gabriel and Hope. The two girls exchanged looks, a mix of awkwardness and amusement. They started to giggle quietly.

However, slowly but surely, they fell asleep along with Michael and Gabriel.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked the chapter! Please review so I can make you laugh when I tell you that you made me grin like a dork.**


	5. Heavenly Healing

**I've gotten so out of whack with updating my stories… oh well, here's the next chapter!**

**Schizo-nephalim:**** Glad you like it! Haha as to the second part of your review, I'll explain that sooner or later :)**

**OffMyTea:**** I couldn't bring myself to get rid of his sweet tooth! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ka72ty:**** I'm just pure evil, aren't I? And I enjoy every second of it!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Sweet Raphael, I call on you, I know that you are there,  
and ask you for your healing strength in answer to my prayer.  
Please take away the sadness, take away the pain,  
hold me in your healing wings and make me whole again."**

**~Archangel Raphael Healing Prayer**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heavenly Healing

**Hope**

"_Dean and Sam? As in Dean and Sam Winchester?" Hope demanded. She stared at the two fictional characters. Somehow, she knew the shorter one was Dean and the taller one was Sam (but then remembered the book explained that little tidbit). She noticed that Faith was standing next to her and that they were both wearing evening gowns: Faith's was red and Hope's was blue. What the hell was going on?_

"_Where the hell are Michael and Gabriel?" Faith inquired in an eerily calm voice._

"_Yeah, I'm Dean and this is Sam. As for where those two are, we have no idea. We've been trying to track them," Dean explained._

"_Why?" The girls asked simultaneously._

"_There's a war going on in heaven and they're the key to winning it," Sam informed. Hope and Faith looked at the two brothers like they had lost it._

"_Why don't you two go get changed. It's distracting having you in dresses," Dean suggested. The girls glared at them._

"_Dean, Sam," Another voice said. Hope and Faith whirled around to find a guy with black hair and blue eyes standing in a trench coat._

"_Castiel?" The girls said at the same time._

"_You two do that a lot don't you?" Dean asked with a boyish grin. He received another glare._

"_Yes. How do you know me Faith Summers and Hope Winters?" Castiel asked._

"_The _Supernatural_ series. You're in them a lot," Faith replied. "What are we supposed to do? Michael and Gabriel are God knows where, we're stuck in Bobby Singer's house, we have a perverted guy checking us out, and we want to see our boyfriends!"_

"_I'm not perverted!" Dean protested._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are your boyfriends?" Sam questioned._

"_Michael is Faith's, and Gabriel is mine," Hope explained. "Now what the hell are we supposed to do and where the heck do we find some pajamas?"_

_Castiel disappeared briefly and then reappeared holding two sets of pajamas straight out of Faith and Hope's drawers. The girls cautiously took them._

"_We'll be back," Faith muttered as she and Hope left the room._

"_Dude, you don't think the Michael and Gabriel they're dating are _the _Michael and Gabriel?"_ _Sam inquired once the girls had left the room._

"_I don't know… do you think I'm a pervert?" Dean asked._

_Rolling his eyes, Sam retorted, "Do you really expect me to answer that?"_

"_Their boyfriends are the archangels Michael and Gabriel we are looking for. They don't know it yet," Castiel said._

"_We know," Faith whispered from the doorway. Hope was standing behind her and it was obvious none of the guys had heard them come in._

"_You do?" Castiel looked confused, almost shocked._

"_It would explain a lot," Hope mumbled._

"_Then it looks like we have a lot to talk about," Sam said._

Hope snapped her eyes open. She was curled up in a ball in Gabriel's arms. He was snoring softly on her head. Glancing at Faith, Hope saw that her friend was stretched out on the couch pressed up against Michael. Her eyes were open. As if sensing Hope was looking at her, Faith glanced at her friend.

Carefully, the two girls got off the couch and let out small sighs of relief when neither of the boys woke up. They walked into the kitchen and Faith braced herself against the counter.

"I just had the strangest dream," she grumbled.

"I can top it," Hope assured.

"What was yours about?" So Hope dove into her story. Faith didn't seem fazed.

"And what was yours about?" Hope inquired.

"We were possessed by demons and Sam and Dean saved us and accused Michael and Gabriel of being archangels," Faith explained. "The boys told the Winchesters they had completely lost their minds."

Hope snorted. "It's weird we both had dreams about the Winchesters though, you have to admit."

"Yeah, but we read so much of the books that it's no wonder we dream about them," Faith pointed out.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go to bed." The girls brought out blankets and covered up the boys before heading upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Hope woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up from downstairs. She rolled out of bed and padded downstairs. To her surprise, it was Michael and Gabriel cooking. Faith was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, sleepy head," Gabriel greeted with a wink.

"Morning, Hope," Michael greeted politely.

"Uh, morning to you, too," she said. "What are you doing up without your crutches?"

"Our legs don't hurt. In fact, barely any parts of us hurt. Our bruises are almost completely gone," Gabriel admitted.

"They're _what_?" Hope sounded dubious. Seeing the she didn't believe him, Gabriel lifted his shirt up. To her amazement, he _hadn't_ been lying and the bruises were barely visible. Only some of the worst ones were still visible. He put his shirt back down (much to Hope's dismay) and said, "Told you so."

"You just wanted to say that, didn't you?" She said with an accompanying eye roll.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Hope, what are you coo-" Faith's voice stopped as she joined Hope's amazed stare at the two boys (mainly Michael) cooking.

"Before you ask, our bruises are almost gone and our legs don't hurt at all," Gabriel said. He once again lifted his shirt and showed her. Faith's mouth parted slightly from the shock.

"That's not normal," She claimed.

"You're telling us," Michael said with a slight chuckle. It was the first time he seemed genuinely happy. Hope had a feeling whatever his life had been like before, it hadn't been necessarily pleasant. She knew that if he would tell anyone though, it would be Faith. Faith was the go-to person when you had people problems. She always had been and most likely always would be. Hope was the girl you went to when you had maintenance issues. She could fix practically everything. For comparison purposes, she was the female version of Ash, Ellen's son… except that she wasn't dead… and didn't like to drink much… and didn't have a mullet…

"We should go see the doctor about this. Healing that quickly isn't natural," Faith observed.

"Unless you're an angel… or friends with Castiel," Hope pointed out. The two girls grinned at each other.

"What about angels?" Michael's brow furrowed, almost like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh nothing. It's a series we love and there are angels all in it. There is Castiel and Raphael and Uriel and Anna just to name a few," Faith explained.

"What's it called?" Michael asked.

"_Supernatural_. We have the whole series, both our own set and a set for sale downstairs. You can read our set because we're not going to make you pay for the one downstairs. They're not necessarily cheap," Hope said. "But first, we'll eat breakfast and head on over to the doctor to see why you've suddenly gone all Iron-Man on us. _Then_ you can read the books."

So that's what they did. Breakfast was short and much against Hope and Faith's protests, the boys went up the stairs without any help.

"That's not normal," Faith mumbled when they were out of ear shot.

"Ever since they came into our lives, strange things have happened. First the sulfur smell, then their unnatural rapid healing. What the hell is going on here?" Hope hissed.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Come on, let's go get ready."

When they reached the doctors, they had about a thirty minute wait. Thankfully, someone cancelled an appointment that was scheduled before them and they were able to walk into the doctor's room within fifteen minutes. Gabriel and Michael went into separate rooms. Hope followed Gabriel into his room while Faith went with Michael. A small smile passed on Hope's lips when she saw Michael look down at Faith and give her a small smile which Faith sweetly returned. They looked like they would make a really cute couple.

"Ms. Winters?" the doctor poked his out of the room. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Sorry," She apologized sheepishly. Gabriel looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"So what seems to be the problem? Did any complications arise?" the doctor inquired, looking at Gabriel. Like he was a little boy, Gabriel looked at Hope as if he was wishing silently that she would explain.

Rolling her eyes, Hope said, "I don't think you could call them complications."

"Why?"

"Show him," she ordered Gabriel. Obediently he lifted his shirt and the doctor didn't even try to show his surprise.

"What in the world?!" Doctor Hawthorne exclaimed.

"And apparently his leg doesn't hurt anymore either," Hope added.

"Let's get an X-ray," the doctor commanded. He swept Gabriel from the room and told Hope to stay in the room or at least in the vicinity of the room. So rather than being stuck in some creepy hospital room, she waited outside of it. Faith came and joined her.

The two of them waited in silence. Ten minutes turned into fifteen, fifteen into twenty-five. Finally, thirty minutes later, Gabriel and Michael came strutting towards them without their casts. They barely even had a limp.

"I've never seen anything like it. Their bodies healed at a tremendous amount of speed I've never even heard of. We drew some blood samples and sent them off to a lab for some scientists to do a study on them, to see if they have a special type of gene or something in that general area that helps them heal like that," Dr. Caldwell said.

"And if anything does come up?" Faith inquired.

"Then we might be on the verge of a life-saving technique," Dr. Hawthorne answered, his voice edged with excitement.

At that moment, the power went out and there were a few screams. A sonic thunderclap sounded and made every jump. Hope felt Gabriel's arms wrap around her protectively. Despite the situation, she grinned at the contact. A few anxious minutes passed but slowly; at one point, there was a gigantic flash of lightning, illuminating the room. Unless she was hallucinating, Hope swore she saw angel wings cast on the wall behind one of the male nurses.

The lights started flickering back on. Gabriel didn't let go of her but lessened his grip slightly. Michael had Faith pulled up closely against him, her hands resting flat on his chest.

"What the hell was that about?" Michael demanded quietly.

"I guess the storm knocked out the power," Faith guessed. Hope looked at her and Faith caught her eye. Something told Hope that she hadn't been the only one to see the angel wings.

"Let's get out of here," Gabriel said. None of them were inclined to argue so they left hurriedly. Outside it was a torrential downpour and they ran to Faith's car. She drove home quickly but cautiously. When they stepped out of the car, Faith and Hope took the lead as they walked to the door. The rain wasn't as heavy at the house.

As Hope was about to walk up the stairs, Faith abruptly halted and almost caused Michael to crash into her.

"Faith?" he asked. She didn't respond. In fact, it was like she hadn't even heard him.

"Faith?" Michael said more firmly. She still didn't respond. At that moment, she stumbled backwards and collapsed onto all fours. Hope meant to kneel down next to her but instead, she ended up dropping on all fours as an excruciating pain pounded its way into her head.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Please review!**


	6. Heavenly Visions

**Long time no update. Sorry about that. So, I'm not going to detain you.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Trust your instincts for they are coming from the angels whispering in your ear."**

**~Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 6: Heavenly Visions

**Faith**

The blinding pain receded and Faith found herself in Michael and Gabriel's room, staring at a man going through the boys' stuff. With a snarl of disgust, he left the ransacked room and went into Hope's. He tore it apart but whatever he was looking for, he didn't find it. The man went to Faith's room and repeated the process. Giving a frustrated yell, he looked up as if he could use inspiration.

"Where the hell are they?!" the guy shouted at no one. Was the guy mental? He turned in Faith's direction and his eyes made her want to crawl in a hole and hide. They were completely black, no white showing at all. That's when he bolted.

"Faith!" Michael's voice pounded through her head. She looked up and found herself gathered in Michael's arms, his piercing blue eyes looking at her with prominent worry. She blinked her eyes because she was so completely disoriented. Hadn't she just been inside the house?

"I'm fine," she whispered. Faith turned her head and saw Hope being lifted to her feet by Gabriel. Suddenly and thoroughly embarrassed, Faith scrambled to her feet and out of Michael's arms. Thank god he was there though because she became extremely dizzy and nearly tripped over her own feet. He caught her deftly and didn't let go.

"Thanks," she whispered, holding a hand to her head. Faith still had a pounding headache but for the most part she felt fine.

"What happened?" Gabriel demanded gently.

"I-I don't know," Hope confessed. She locked eyes with Faith. Forcing herself to walk without falling, Faith walked over to Hope and whispered into her ear, "I saw our house being ransacked."

Her friend paled considerably. "Me, too…"

The two girls' eyes widened before they dashed up the steps with Michael and Gabriel hot on their heels. Faith immediately opened her bedroom door and screamed. Besides having her room completely turned upside down, a man was standing at her bedroom window. With a malicious grin at her, he winked and jumped out. Faith and Hope ran to the window and saw the stranger land on his feet and start running away.

"Faith, Hope, what the hell is-" Gabriel stopped as his mouth dropped open at the sight of Faith's ransacked room. The two girls turned around. Michael was already on the home phone calling the police while Gabriel walked up to them.

"Are you two okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked gently. Faith noticed that his gaze kept drifting over to Hope. She knew Gabriel had a thing for her friend. They were going to be having a little talk…

"No, we're fine," Hope replied shakily.

"What was that outside? You both just collapsed and-"

"I have no clue. It's never happened before," I explained sheepishly. "Hurt like hell."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Michael inquired after he hung up. His eyes stared worriedly at Faith, making her blush for some unknown reason.

"No, I think we'll be fine. It did give us a killer headache. Are the police on their way?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. Let's make sure they didn't steal anything." So Faith and Hope went through their stuff, making sure to leave it the way they found it for the cops when they got there. It didn't take long to figure out that nothing was taken, no jewelry, no money, nothing. The same went for Michael and Gabriel's room which had also been ransacked.

The police came within ten minutes and after checking the girls' and the boys' rooms and after interviewing each of them, they left and said they would try to track down the culprit. Faith didn't really believe they would.

That night, conversation was sparse and awkward. It was obvious the boys were worried like crazy about Faith and Hope; hell, even she was worried about her and Hope. She didn't know what the heck had happened. All she knew was that her 'vision' had the same guy in it that she had seen ransacking her room. That was what scared her the most.

When the boys had gone to bed, Faith walked silently to Hope's room. She knocked softly, enough for her friend to hear but not enough for the boys. Hope opened it immediately, looking frazzled.

"I need to talk to you," Faith whispered. Hope nodded and allowed her to enter the room. Faith sat on the couch. "Hope… I- I think I had a psychic vision earlier…"

"What did you say?"

"I… think I had a vision. When I collapsed, I don't know… I _saw_ a man in my room ransacking it. It was the same guy that we saw earlier."

"Oh my god…"

"You probably think I'm freaking mental, don't you?" Faith said miserably, looking down and staring at the floor.

"No! Not at all! I think we both need to be put in a flipping loony house because I had the same thing happen to me!" Hope exclaimed quietly. Faith snapped her head up.

"_What?!_"

"Yeah! It freaked me out and that's why I bolted up to the room with you. I mean, I know you said that you saw a man in our room and I know I agreed but I think we had the same exact vision!"

"God help us," Faith mumbled. "Well what are we going to do? We can't hide this from the boys. It's bound to happen again."

"I don't know…" Hope admitted solemnly.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you in the morning." Faith left the room and right as she opened her bedroom door, Michael came out of his. She jumped from surprise.

"Michael? What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I was just going downstairs to get something to drink. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied and by the look on his face, Faith knew he could tell that was a total load of crap. At that moment, her stomach growled as loudly as it could, making her feel completely embarrassed. Michael chuckled.

"Someone's hungry. Come on, I'll make you something to eat downstairs," he said, heading down the steps.

"You have no memory but you can cook?" Faith said drolly as she followed him.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" he joked. They entered the kitchen and Michael immediately pulled out the ice cream and chocolate syrup. With a goofy grin, he said, "and whoever said anything about cooking?"

Faith laughed good-naturedly as he created two monstrous sized bowls of ice cream. They sat on the couch and faced each other.

"You don't trust me, do you? Or Gabriel?" Michael said simply, a small smile on his face.

Shocked, she looked up. Sheepishly, she admitted, "I don't trust anyone really… Hope is pretty much the only person I trust besides my parents. We both had serious issues with girls talking about us behind our backs and spreading vicious rumors about us in school. We both handled it and shot the rumors down and acted like it didn't bother us which completely pissed the people off but we never trusted anyone afterwards. It took us about three years to finally trust each other."

Faith suddenly shut her mouth. Why the hell was she spilling her life's issues with a complete stranger?

"That's horrible. Good for you for not letting them see that it was bothering you, but I'm sorry it did. You want to know what I think?" Michael inquired.

"Sure."

"I think they were jealous."

"Jealous?"

Michael blushed and looked at his ice cream bowl for a second. Then he looked up and said, "You are absolutely beautiful Faith, and so is Hope. I bet you anything those girls were jealous. And the guys that dated them only did because they were easy."

Involuntarily, Faith blushed from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you," Michael apologized.

"No, it's fine. I've just never been told that… except by Hope and my parents. But neither of them count because they're supposed to say that."

"Well, now you have me saying it and I barely know you. So I count," He declared with a smirk. They finished their bowls and put them in the sink. Faith led the way upstairs. When they reached her room, she turned around and told him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me I'm beautiful… and for the ice cream which was delicious by the way," She added. He laughed.

"Anytime."

"Good night, Michael. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, beautiful," Michael replied with a wink. Faith walked into her room, shut the door, laid down on her bed, and smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, not very climatic but this is a filler chapter really. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Heavenly Identities

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with school (that's what I get for taking two AP classes) and then I have my driving test coming up (god help me the drivers in this state are psychotic) and then I have my practice SAT test and then I have a DECA competition… all on the same weekend… it's going to be crazy.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**True friendship is a know angel hands have tied."**

**~Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heavenly Identities

**Michael**

After he had said goodnight to Faith, Michael had stayed up. He hadn't been able to go to sleep. He wasn't tired in the slightest. It was probably unhealthy that he hadn't had sleep in the last two days but he didn't want to worry the girls. They had enough on their mind besides two freaks of nature that healed way too rapidly to be normal and who couldn't sleep at all for the past two days. Gabriel was attempting to fall asleep but it wasn't working.

Michael finally became fed up with all the tossing and turning Gabriel was doing and finally snapped lightly and quietly, "Just give up already. It won't work."

"I know," Gabriel admitted. "I'm bored… and hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"You're always hungry, and I already had something to eat."

"Oh yeah, with Faith." Gabriel grinned. "You like her."

"You're hallucinating," Michael retorted.

"I could be, but I know I'm not. Come on, let's go walk around. I'm bored." Gabriel stood up and put on his jacket. Michael followed likewise. The two brothers quietly tiptoed down the stairs and through the bookstore before coming outside. The moon was bright and they had no problem seeing where they were going. They headed towards the woods, heading to nowhere in particular. The girls lived in the middle of nowhere, making Michael vaguely wonder how they stayed in business. When the brothers entered the forest, the air suddenly seemed to become suffocating.

"Does something feel off to you?" Michael queried.

Gabriel paused briefly before answering. "Yes. Like someone's watching us…"

Michael nodded as they continued walking, both of them on alert for the slightest change. However, nothing happened and the two brothers reached the river in safety. They stared out over it, both lost in their own thoughts.

Michael's remained steadfastly on Faith and his memories. Things were slowly starting to come back, but they made no sense to him. One memory was him fighting with a guy that appeared to be his brother. Another was of Michael being doused in something called 'holy fire' and him being transported to some place that seemed like heaven. This is where his thoughts turned to Faith because she was there, in this heaven of his.

Michael closed his eyes to recall the dream:

"_Dear god, you are always getting yourself injured because of those Winchester boys," Faith pointed out with a grin as she came over to help him up._

"_It wasn't them. It was Castiel. He's dead. Lucifer killed him. Apparently he's the only one that gets to mess with me," Michael groaned._

"_He's wrong. I get to mess with you too," Faith corrected._

"_That you do," he agreed with a smile. He looked down at the shoes his vessel was wearing, not wanting to make eye contact with her for fear she would know what he was thinking. He forgot she could read him like a book._

"_You're thinking about us again, aren't you?" she queried, lifting his chin so he would look at her._

"_I shouldn't be feeling the way I am. Angels are supposed to follow orders from Him, no one else, not even our hearts. Yet here I am, listening more to my heart than to Father. It is wrong, but in all honestly, I don't care. I'm with you. I just wish I had met you sooner."_

"_Your father… has contacted me," Faith admitted bashfully._

"_He's _what_?!" Michael exclaimed._

_Faith hurriedly calmed him down. "There's no need to worry. He asked about us. He told me that although it has only occurred once or twice, angels have been known to fall in love. When they fall in love, it is for eternity."_

"_But you're not an angel," Michael said solemnly._

"_I know I'm not… but there is a way I can be turned into one." Her eyes told him that although she was ecstatic about the fact that she could become an angel, the process of becoming one was not the most agreeable._

"_What do you mean? I've never heard of such a thing."_

"_It's only been done once I believe is what your father told me, but there is a way for me to become an angel. A process," she explained._

"_What is it? By the look on your face, I can tell it is not a good one," he said._

_Faith bit her lip. "I would have to-"_

"Michael!" Gabriel hissed, shoving him out of his reverie. Michael looked over at his brother with a questioning glance.

"What?" he inquired.

"Someone is here," his brother replied quietly, nodding towards the forest. Michael turned to look and the more he stared, the more discerned a shape became. It was somewhat plump and short, but there was no doubt this guy could do some damage.

Michael stood up to his full height and demanded, "Who are you?"

The figure came out. He had thinning black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black overcoat that seemed unnecessary seeing as how it was the middle of summer.

"I would expect you two to know me, seeing as how your brother Castiel has had some dealings with me," the man said in a bored voice; he had an accent, probably European.

"We have another brother?" Gabriel inquired.

"What is it with you two?" the guy questioned impatiently.

"It would help us a great deal if you would tell us exactly _who_ you are," Michael pointed out.

"By the angels, you've lost your memory," the man said.

"Thanks for that newsflash," Gabriel retorted.

"We may be on different sides of the same coin but I'm on your side nonetheless; take my advice, keep a keen eye on Faith and Hope. They are more powerful than you most likely give them credit."

"What do you mean?" Michael and Gabriel question at the same time.

"People are after them. They have… abilities that are highly sought after. Again, watch them. In fact, go back now and don't leave their side. They are in grave danger from my kind and yours."

"My kind? Your kind? Aren't we both humans?" Gabriel commented.

"How little you know. Your memory will come back in due time and then you'll know what I mean. In the meantime, enjoy the mundane life you are living. And don't worry about your lack of sleep. Your kind doesn't need it. I'll see you soon."

The man turned around but Michael asked again, "Who are you?"

The man turned to face Michael. "Name's Crowley. Get going. As we speak, your enemies are headed after the girls but they won't mess with them if you two are there. Goodbye."

He flashed out of disappearance. Michael and Gabriel, although stunned, didn't waste any time dashing back to the house where the unsuspecting girls were sleeping. Neither of the brothers knew why but they knew Crowley had been telling the truth.

They reached the house in an unnaturally fast amount of time. They raced upstairs, swiftly and quietly, and each boy checked on a girl. Both Faith and Hope were sleeping soundly. However, just outside Faith's window, there was a black mass, attempting to come through it. The black mass either saw or sensed Michael's presence because it retreated the moment he stepped towards it.

"Michael, what was that?" Faith whispered timidly. He looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know," he confessed.

"How did you know it was here?"

"Gabriel and I couldn't sleep so we went for a walk. When we were at the river, a man came up to us and told us that you two… you two were in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't go into detail but apparently you and Hope have some sort of ability that people want. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

She was out of her bed by now, checking to make sure her window wasn't open.

"No idea whatsoever," she said. "I have no special abilities and neither does Hope, at least none that we know of. What was the guy's name?"

"Crowley. Does the name ring a bell?" By the way her head snapped up to look at him, he figured it did.

"That's the name of one of the main demons in the _Supernatural _series."

"Is he somewhat short, pudgy, black hair, dark brown eyes?" By the way her eyes widened, he guessed his description was accurate.

"This is insane…" she mumbled, brushing past him to walk to Hope's room. He followed closely behind her.

When they reached the room, Gabriel and Hope were standing unusually close to each other. Faith interrupted whatever conversation the two were having. "Did he tell you?"

"About Crowley? Yeah. It has me curious about whether those _Supernatural_ stories are more than just mere fiction," Hope muttered.

"God help us if it is. What else did Crowley say you two?" Faith demanded. She was glaring at the both of them. Michael gulped. This girl had no idea the power she possessed just by giving him the death glare.

"Well go ahead big brother," Gabriel urged. Michael glared at him but said, "The guy, Crowley, he said that we couldn't let either of you out of our sight. Apparently, whatever is after you doesn't want to mess with you when we're around."

Hope raised her eyebrows. "This night just took a turn for insanity."

"No kidding," Faith grumbled. "Fine, we'll listen to you but we're sleeping downstairs. Hope and I are taking one couch, you can take the other. I want to bring some stuff downstairs so I'll meet you down there."

Hope and Gabriel nodded and left the room. Faith walked to her room, leaving Michael alone in Hope's room. He took a second to examine everything. There were a lot of pictures, about the same amount in Faith's room, but whereas Faith's room was soft and relaxing with pale yellow walls and white and red accents, Hope's room was a bold and loud with one dark blue wall and the other three walls being a light green; her furniture was a black.

Michael looked at the pictures and posters on the wall. The biggest poster that practically took up a quarter of a wall was of One Direction.

Four photos of the two girls caught his eye. They looked to be in high school, from freshman year all the way to senior in chronological order. They were in t-shirts that were black and orange; Faith had the number seven and Hope had the number two. In the first picture, they were pulling a _Charlie's Angels _pose. In the next photo, they were on their backs looking up into the camera. The third picture was of them in the starting position of the offensive linemen. The fourth picture was the most normal. The girls' arms were resting on the others' shoulder and they were smiling. They both had their hair down; Hope's was completely straight. Faith's was in perfect waves. Both girls literally looked like they were glowing.

"That's my favorite picture of the two of us," Faith's voice floated from behind him. He turned around guiltily.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to intrude. It's just the photos caught my eye," Michael confessed sheepishly.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. She came over and stood next to him. Pointing to another picture, she said, "This was when we first moved in. My parents took the picture."

"Where are your parents?"

"Both mine and Hope's passed away a few months ago," Faith said softly. A small tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "It's been hard living without them but we're managing." She quickly recomposed herself and pointed to another picture. "This was at a friend's wedding. Her fiancé was a well-to-do business man. In fact, they're hosting a party soon and we're invited. We don't usually go to parties though because we don't like to and we know no one besides them. We're not very social people, Hope and I."

"Do you have everything you need that you want to bring downstairs?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's in my room. I'll go get it." With one final glance at the pictures, she left. He trailed closely behind her. They entered her room and as she was picking up her stuff which consisted of a book, a notebook, her laptop, cell phone, and ITouch, Michael said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Ever since Gabriel and I entered your life and Hope's, nothing but trouble and weird things have happened to the two of you."

"It's fine. It's… sprucing up our boring, regular lives."

"You're scared; I can tell," Michael stated, coming to stand in front of her. She had to look up at him since he was so much taller.

"Of course I'm scared," Faith admitted. "I just had some freaky black mass trying to come through my window and a guy named Crowley is claiming that people are after me and Hope. Don't ask me why, but I trust you and Gabriel. If Crowley says that the _people_ won't attack me and Hope if you two are around, I'll believe it because it's been true so far."

They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting hazel. Michael leaned forward and so did Faith. Their lips met in the middle. It was a slow, soft kiss, but the meaning behind it was undeniable. Michael had wanted to do this since the day he met her. Little did he know Faith had felt the same way. He broke off the kiss, scared to see her reaction.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry. If I hadn't wanted you to do that, I wouldn't have met you midway and I also would've slapped the living fire out of you," she replied drolly. At that, he smiled.

"Thank god for that," he said with a slight laugh. "You're the last person on the planet I would want to make mad. You do know you're completely terrifying when you're mad? I swear you wanted to kill me earlier."

She grinned. "No, I didn't want to kill you… possibly slap you upside the head for taking a walk in the middle of the night, maybe, but kill you? Never."

"That's a relief." She gave him another quick kiss before grabbing her things. He helped her by taking her laptop and book while she took the rest. When they walked into the living room, Hope and Gabriel were asleep on the same couch, snuggled up as close as they could be to each other.

"That's adorable," Faith mused aloud.

"You do know what that means, right?" Michael queried.

She smiled. "And I'm quite okay with it."

Faith nudged him with her hip before walking to the couch and setting her stuff on the coffee table. Michael did likewise. They then settled down on the couch and snuggled up together. He sat on the edge of the couch with Faith on the other side of him, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. It wasn't long before she was asleep on his shoulder.

When she was, Gabriel opened his eyes.

"I knew you weren't asleep," Michael said with a smirk.

"I knew you two were going to end up kissing each other sooner or later," Gabriel countered.

"You're one to talk. Don't ask how I know but I do. You kissed Hope."

"My lips are sealed."

Michael rolled his eyes before flipping on the TV and changing the channel to a rerun of _Ancient Aliens_.

* * *

**So, there's the new chapter! Sorry I've pretty much neglected on updating the story but I've been trying to finish another story. PLEASE REVIEW! Ka72ty, this was your surprise :)**


	8. Heavenly Plans

**Change of view for this chapter. It's mainly been Faith, Michael, and a little bit of Gabriel. It's time for Hope now.**

**Maddy Love Castiel:**** I have a love/hate relationship with Crowley haha and yeah it is sad about their parents :( But now they have Michael and Gabriel! They needed to kiss because we all know they wanted to haha**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Thorns and stings and those such things just make stronger  
our angel wings."**

**~Terri Guillemets**

* * *

Chapter 8: Heavenly Plans

**Hope**

When she woke up the next morning, Hope was greeted with the sight of Faith curled up in Michael's arms. He was holding her, resting his head on hers. Absentmindedly, Hope smiled. The slight motion made Michael look up.

"You think we're sweet, you should see yourself and Gabriel," he said with a smirk. It dawned on Hope that she, like Faith, was in the arms of the guy she liked. Looking up, she saw Gabriel smiling down at her.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning, handsome. What time is it?"

"Eleven. You two are heavy sleepers."

"Faith in particular," Michael added, smiling down at Faith who looked strangely at peace. Hope was so used to her best friend being tense and alert. It was just a surprise to see.

"We had a hectic night," she argued. Gabriel's expression softened as he replied, "We know. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry. Let's go get something to eat," she urged. Gabriel didn't need any convincing and the two of them got up. Hope decided on chocolate chip pancakes and lots of bacon. With the help of Gabriel, breakfast was knocked out in less than twenty minutes.

"You're an amazing cook," Gabriel complimented, kissing her gently on the cheek. Hope blushed as she put the pancakes on one platter and bacon on another. She was setting down the bacon pan when she heard the feminine scream and the masculine shout. "Faith?! Faith!"

"Michael! What's going on?" Hope cried out, beginning to run to the living room. She was stopped by a blinding pain in her head, making her go to her knees.

"Hope!" Gabriel shouted. She let out an involuntary whimper before losing consciousness.

"_Michael, let us end this. Let the Apocalypse begin like it was supposed to," a guy said._

"_You have always had delusions of grandeur little brother. There will be no Apocalypse, not yet, Lucifer," Michael retorted._

_The guy, Lucifer, studied Michael curiously. "It's the girl, isn't it? Faith… is that her name? Oh she's a beauty. So is her friend. It's no wonder you like them. Her friend, Hope, seems like Gabriel's type. Too bad our brother is dead."_

"_Think again, Luci." Gabriel zapped into the scene. There was a hint of satisfaction on Michael's face._

"_You should be dead, brother," Lucifer said calmly._

"_So should you and Michael and Raphael, but we're not. I guess Father wanted us alive. He wanted me and Michael to put you two where you belong. Back in hell. Raphael is nearly as bad as you."_

"_You're a human-lover," Lucifer snapped angrily. "Of course you don't want an Apocalypse. Michael, you were always the sensible one. Surely you know better than to let a foolish girl get in the way of the natural order of things."_

"_Who are you calling foolish?" Faith demanded indignantly, stepping out from behind an oak tree._

"_Faith!" Hope hissed, trying to drag her friend back, but her friend wouldn't budge._

"_Faith! Hope! What are you doing here?" Michael demanded, sounding worried._

"_Coming to make sure the devil doesn't hurt my boyfriend."_

"_Boyfriend? Michael, have you lost all your senses?! You too, Gabriel. You know better than to fraternize with mortals," Lucifer chastised._

"_At least they do not allow for their followers to freely kill people. Your demons are evil creatures. Angels are for good. How were you ever an angel?" Hope asked furiously._

_Lucifer studied them, as if they were annoying specimens in a petri dish. "You two have spunk. It's incredible that of all the girls in the world, Michael and Gabriel chose you two. Why _did_ you choose them?"_

"_Because we have powers that your minions are after. We're nearly as powerful as angels. One of the only things we can't do is magically transport ourselves by the thought of it but believe me, we're working on it. Now, if you're smart, you'll leave and never come back. You'll leave the four of us in peace," Faith said firmly._

"_You do know it can never work out between you and Michael? You and Gabriel, right? They are angels, archangels to be exact. They are not allowed to fall in love. You will only have your hearts broken," Lucifer commented._

"_And see, that's where you're wrong," Hope said in a fake sweetness._

"_See, your _Father_ has spoken to us and we know of ways to make our relationships work. You've lost Lucifer. Admit it. You've. Lost," Faith whispered. Rage crashed onto Lucifer's face and before Hope could do anything, he pulled out an angel blade and stabbed Faith in the stomach. She fell to the ground with an agonizing scream. Michael cried out her name as he rushed to her side. Hope rushed to her best friend's side, ignoring the screaming pain in her back from something unknown. Lucifer vanished into thin air, leaving the four of them alone._

"_Faith, please, let me heal you," Michael begged, trying to stop himself from sobbing wholeheartedly. He was barely managing to get his words out before letting out choked sobs._

"_Michael… don't…" Faith replied weakly. Her breathing was labored and Hope knew her friend didn't have much longer. "I'll see… you… again. I … promise. Hope, you kn-know… what to do…"_

_The screaming pain increased in my back as Hope watched her best friend die. She fell forward, toppling onto Faith's legs._

"_Hope!" Gabriel shouted. Someone pulled her into their arms as her vision went black, but she still heard a yell of pain from Gabriel. It was a cry of hopelessness._

"Hope! Please, for the love of God, answer me!" Gabriel said frantically. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Hope found herself in his arms waking up from a disturbing vision.

"I'm fine," she moaned, putting a hand up to her head. "I'm really getting tired of this. Where's Faith?"

"I'm here," Faith's shaky voice whispered. Hope turned her head to find her friend looking ghostly white with Michael next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist to support her. It was obvious how much she was using him to stay upright. Faith sank to her knees, Michael going with her, as Hope sat up.

"This is getting ridiculous," Faith joked weakly.

"No kidding. I don't want to be a fainting damsel in distress," Hope retorted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael demanded gently but firmly. Both girls bit their lips as they looked at each other. Faith gave in and dove into the story of the first 'vision' they had and then the one they had just had. Gabriel's grip tightened more and more as Faith explained the vision; Hope didn't mind. She felt more grounded with him holding her.

"I'll kill anyone who comes near you," Michael growled. Faith kissed his jaw. She looked more drained the Hope, but she guessed that was because the vision had been about Faith herself.

"I say we avoid anyone named Lucifer," Gabriel noted.

"No arguments there," Hope agreed. "Help me up. I'm hungry and those pancakes are calling out my name."

"Apparently, visions make you hungry because my mouth has been watering at the smell of the bacon," Faith piped up. She used the counter to help her stand up while Hope allowed Gabriel to help her. She just liked having him with her. They all chowed down on the food and within ten minutes, the food was gone.

"I'm going to go see if the mail is here," Hope announced, getting up and heading to the stairs.

"I'm coming with you," Gabriel said. She didn't argue.

"We'll clean up," Faith offered.

"Sure that's what you two will be doing," Gabriel muttered, earning him a light slap upside the head from Faith.

"Dirty-minded you are," she said. Hope and Gabriel grinned before heading downstairs and out the door. The mailman was just dropping stuff in their mailbox as they approached. Out of the ten letters they received, most of them bills and junk mail, one stood out. It was from Faith and Hope's high school. Interested, Hope opened the letter. It was an invite to a class reunion. Previously, she had had no intention of going but now that Gabriel and Michael were in their lives and were now officially Faith and Hope's boyfriends, and having the boys be thousands of times better looking than the boys they'd gone to school with, Hope wanted to show them off. She didn't want to use them like that but she couldn't help it.

"I'll be happy to do it," Gabriel told her. She looked up, confused.

"What?"

"If it'll help you get your revenge on those jerks that bullied you, I'm all for it."

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"Apparently, along with being a freak of nature, I'm also a mind reader. I could hear your thoughts in my head."

"That's creepy and awesome at the same time. Let's go tell Faith. I don't think she'll be as keen as I am."

The two headed inside and into the kitchen where Faith was pressed up against the counter by Michael. They seemed to be having a silent conversation that was troubling them both. Faith looked somewhat disturbed whereas Michael looked almost depressed. What was going on? However, one of them must've said something that broke the tension because they both gave smiles at each other.

Gabriel cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him.

"While you two were making lovey-dovey faces at each other, Hope and I got the mail and I think there is something you want to see Faith."

Faith stuck her tongue out at Gabriel which he playfully tried to grab. She returned the playful gesture by pretending to bite his fingers. She took the letter and scanned it, her face turning grim.

"I don't know Hope…" Faith began. Hope interjected and explained her reasoning about wanting to go. "If I didn't agree with you, I wouldn't go, but I would honestly love to go to show off how happy I am with my life. We're going, and we need new clothes."

Hope grinned. "Shopping trip!"

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! They make me so happy and make me smile like the dork I am :)**


	9. Heavenly Transition

**Really, really sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Women are like angels. When someone breaks our wings, we simply continue to fly on a broomstick. We're flexible like that."**

**~Unknown**

* * *

Chapter: Heavenly Transitions

**Faith**

The guys had accompanied Faith and Hope on their shopping trip because although the two men didn't like Crowley, he had been right about people going after them. They wouldn't let the girls out of their vicinity. Faith ended up buying a short purple dress and a long blue dress while Hope bought a short yellow dress and a long red dress. The girls didn't really know why they bought the long dresses but they hadn't wanted to go home without them.

A few days later was the reunion and the girls made sure that they looked flawless for the occasion. They wanted to show their old "friends" that they weren't the passive girls they used to be, that now, they were much more confident, much more powerful (to a certain degree), and they could also get much cuter boyfriends than the guys that had gone to their school. And, not only were the boyfriends they had as handsome as they could possibly be, but they were guys who loved them back.

Admittedly, Faith felt bad for using Michael like this but he had made it clear to her earlier that day that he wanted to do this. He said he knew his 'type' (which none of them had been quite able to define what exactly Michael and Gabriel were yet) weren't supposed to feel revengeful on people that he had never met but he said, in all honestly, he didn't care. Anyone who hurt his girlfriend was no friend of his and never would be.

When they were ready, the two of them headed downstairs. Michael beamed at her. Faith was glad when he took her hand and helped her down the last few steps of the stairs. Her heels were four inch stilettos so yeah, she was a bit uneasy going down stairs in them. Hope had opted for three inch stilettos.

"You look beautiful," Michael whispered, kissing Faith on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said bashfully. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Both Michael and Gabriel were in sharp black suits. Gabriel had his hair slicked back while Michael had his hair semi-spiked. The boys escorted the girls downstairs and to a black limo.

"What is this?!" Hope exclaimed.

"Your ride," Gabriel replied cheerfully. He opened the door and everyone got in. The trip to their old school was quick and the closer Faith got to it, the more nervous she became. She had a feeling they shouldn't be going, that something was going to go wrong, but Faith shook it off, telling herself she was psyching herself out for nothing. They were one of the last groups to arrive according to the check-in.

When the girls entered, their arms looped through their respective dates, they scanned the room, seeing if they recognized anyone. And they did. The star football player had a black-haired beauty attached to his side which Faith recognized as the old head cheerleader. His name was Ashton, and he had been very cocky from what she remembered. He must've felt the gaze of the Faith because he looked over to her and Hope; his eyes widened as they held their heads up high and strutted down the stairs.

"Oh my god, it's Faith and Hope! I didn't think you two would come!" A girl exclaimed. The two girls turned their heads to find Gina Larson beaming at them. It stunned them because she'd hardly said one word to them their entire high school experience; now she was acting all buddy-buddy with them.

"Oh, hello… umm, Dina, right?" Faith asked innocently. Hope realized what her friend was doing and smothered a giggle.

"Close, it's Gina. How are you two? And who are these handsome men?" Gina smiled flirtatiously at Michael and Gabriel. Faith immediately realized Gina's true intention of coming over here. She wanted to see how she could weasel her way into getting one of the boys alone and convert him into being her boyfriend instead of Faith or Hope's.

"We've been great! Our business is doing very well and of course we have our two incredible boyfriends," Hope said cheerfully, gazing up at Gabriel. He beamed at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"What are your names?" Gina queried.

"I'm Michael, this is my brother Gabriel." He shook Gina's offered hand, so did Gabriel.

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

Faith was about to tell the truth but Michael cut her off. "A couple years now. My brother and I are business partners and we stopped by to visit some family. We met them at their bookstore."

"I haven't seen you around here before though. It's a small town, you know. Everybody knows everybody," Gina said, looking suspicious.

"My brother and I are good at flying under the radar," Gabriel informed nonchalantly. "Excuse me, but where is the refreshment's table?"

"I'll show you, come on." The four followed Gina to the back wall where food and drinks were laid on a table that went from one end of the gym to the other. Michael filled up five cups for everyone. Gina conversed breezily with the group but Faith and Hope were still on guard. They had never liked her and they never would.

About ten minutes into the conversation, Ashton, the star football player, joined in. He had really calmed down and was genuinely kind to the girls. He seemed to hit it off well with Michael and Gabriel. They talked about sports, jobs, hobbies, and Ashton shared some amusing stories about his college life which everyone cracked up about.

Somehow, Michael and Gabriel managed to excuse themselves and the girls from the conversation and took them out on the dance floor to dance.

"How are you holding up?" Michael whispered as he danced with Faith.

"Better than I expected. I was about to strangle Gina though," she admitted.

He laughed. "Why?"

"She was mentally undressing you, I could tell," she muttered.

"Well she is out of luck because that will not be happening. Listen, Faith, Gabriel and I need to talk to you and Hope later. It's rather important but we can't say it here because of all the people."

"Do you want to go home now?" Faith asked curiously.

"No, I want you to show off here and by the way, you're doing a fantastic job."

"What do you mean?" Faith chuckled.

"Every guy in the room has been looking at you and Hope and I'm having to give each and every one of them the death glare so they'll stay away."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek but said nothing. They continued dancing, making light conversation and just enjoying each other's company. Two hours in, Hope and Faith left their dates to go to the bathroom. They had just finished washing their hands and were touching up their makeup when five girls, one of them Gina, entered.

"How much did you pay them?" She snarled.

"Excuse me?" Faith demanded.

"Your little 'dates,' how much did you pay them because there is no way in hell two bitches as ugly as you could get guys as hot as them," one of the other girls snapped. It was Ashton's girlfriend, Ryan.

"And tell me why we should care what your opinion about our looks is?" Faith queried casually, leaning up against the counter. She didn't know where this sudden confidence was coming from but she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Because we controlled you in high school, this time is nothing different," Gina remarked venomously.

"Yeah, we're still not seeing the correlation. Oh wait, I should use smaller words since I don't think your tiny brain can handle that," Hope replied, her voice faking sweetness.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Ryan inquired, irate.

"We found the inner bitch within us," Faith explained. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some more dances with our dates, who are actually our boyfriends. Adios."

Faith and Hope started to head to the door but Ryan and Gina slammed them up against the counter. That was when the two girls realized their five classmates weren't really their classmates, especially when their eyes flickered to solid black.

"We've been looking for you two," Ryan said maliciously.

"See, you have something that our boss wants," Gina informed. The two girls struggled against their captors but it was no use. The demons were too strong.

"And what's that? Our looks since they're so much better than yours?" Faith joked. She knew it was a bad time to do something like that but at the moment, she didn't care; she was too pissed off.

The demon that was Gina gave a short bark of laughter. "Oh, our boss thinks you two are pretty, I'll give you that one, but he wants two things: one, what's up in that stubborn, pretty head of yours, and your boyfriends."

"What the hell do they want with our minds and boyfriends?" Hope questioned, masking her anger.

"Those visions you have could be very useful our boss, and your boyfriends, well, along with you, they're our biggest threats, a threat that needs to be taken care of… Immediately," Ryan commented.

"And by taken care of, you mean killed, don't you? Over my dead body," Faith spat.

"Oh, but see, we don't have to kill you to get what we want. _We can control you_."

* * *

**Michael**

The girls had been gone for almost twenty minutes and both Michael and Gabriel were becoming anxious. They were about to go to the bathroom and check on them when the two girls approached them, laughing gaily.

"Hey handsome," Faith greeted, giving him a good kiss on the lips. Michael was automatically suspicious of her. This wasn't how Faith acted in public.

"Listen, Faith and I were talking in the bathroom and we think it's time to head back home. It's getting rather boring here and the girls are getting on our nerves again," Hope said. The boys didn't argue but they shared a look, and they both knew something was off.

The four left the reunion and when they were outside, Gabriel asked, "Are you two okay? Did something happen in the bathroom?"

"A run in with some nasty girls but it's all right now. Let's hurry up and get home. I'm starved."

"Hope, you just ate at the buffet table," Gabriel pointed out drolly.

"Oh shut up, I'm hungry," she muttered.

The ride home was rather short. Faith kept shivering but when Michael asked if she was cold, she would just reply with a no, just a random shiver. Michael paid the limo driver when they got out of their ride. Upon entering the house, it was decided that they would all change into regular clothes and then have some lunch. Michael and Gabriel stayed silent as they got dressed. Both were lost in their own thoughts about how they were going to break the news about what they thought they were to the girls.

Once the two had put on jeans and a t-shirt, they headed downstairs, but they'd only barely made it to the kitchen when they were both conked violently on the head, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

**Really sorry for the long time to update but I promise I haven't stopped writing the story! Please review y'all!**


	10. Heavenly Brothers

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been busy busy busy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:  
**"**This is not some silly game...This is life and death. Angels and demons."  
****~Melissa de la Cruz  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Heavenly Brothers

**Michael**

"You shouldn't have hit them so hard you blithering idiot," Faith's voice hissed.

"Oh shut it. They can't die unless you use that bloody angel blade. Oh, looks like someone is up," Hope said. Someone then proceeded to smack Michael across the face. His eyelids sprang open.

"Lay off my brother!" Gabriel snapped.

"Shut it Gabe," Hope ordered, slapping him too. Michael tried to stand up but he was stopped by a restraint. He looked down at his wrists. They were tied down to the arms of the chairs; his legs were tied to the legs of the chair.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Faith and Hope?" Michael demanded furiously, attempting to get out of his confinement.

Demon-Faith placed her hands on his arms and braced herself, her face a mere inch away from his. "I see why she's so in love with you. You're very handsome. Oh she's upset. Very upset. She's fighting me from the inside. She doesn't want me telling you that she loves you, afraid of running you off. She doesn't have to worry; you're going nowhere anytime soon." She patted his cheek and stood up. Michael realized that Demon-Faith was dressed in regular clothes: jeans and a t-shirt.

"Answer my damn question!" Michael barked.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Demon-Hope queried drolly.

"When I get out of these stupid restraints, I'm going to kill the both of you," Gabriel retorted.

"Can't kill us without killing _them_," Demon-Hope pointed out. "So, you boys figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what? How to kill you? No, but I'm working on it quite diligently," Gabriel spat.

"Oh you're a funny one. No, I meant have you figured out what you _are_."

"No, we're nothing, no matter what anyone says. We're amnesiacs that are being accused of being something that we have no idea about and we're sick of you people. For the love of God, leave us the hell alone," Michael snarled.

"You're _archangels_ you insolent boys. You, tall blonde, you're Michael, leader of them all. And short blonde, you're Gabriel, a healer and a trickster. You self-exiled yourself when you got sick of Michael and Lucifer bickering all the time," Demon-Faith informed smugly. "Preferred the company of humans rather than us supernatural beings. I can't blame you, humans are quite fun to be around. So naïve and fun to mess with."

"We are not archangels," Michael protested. "We may be something different but we are not archangels!"

Demon-Faith was about to say something when a crash from the stairwell interrupted her. Looking annoyed, she ordered Demon-Hope to go check it out. There was no need to though. Two men came crashing down the stairs; one held a gun, the other an evil looking knife.

"Oh look! The Winchesters have arrived to save the day," Demon-Hope observed sarcastically. "Pity that they don't know how much strength we possess thanks to our hosts."

"Let's let them find out," Demon-Faith remarked maliciously.

"Don't shoot them! Please! Don't kill them!" Gabriel pleaded to the new intruders.

"Sam! Release those two. I'll handle the bitches," the shorter, yet still tall, guy commanded.

"Uh, Dean, that would be easier if they weren't blocking the damn guys!" Sam pointed out.

"Come at us sweetheart," Demon-Hope purred, winking at Sam. He looked at her with a "what the hell" expression but charged at her. Michael watched helplessly as Demon-Faith threw Sam across the room with little to no effort. Dean tried to sneak over to Gabriel but Demon-Hope saw him. In a flash, she was next to him. She punched him square in the jaw, sending him crashing backwards into the wall. Michael cringed at the sight; that had to hurt. However, Dean wasn't deterred and he flung himself at her, much to Gabriel's protest.

"Don't hurt her! Please!" Gabriel begged.

"Dude! She's trying to kill me!" Dean argued, pinning Demon-Hope to the floor. She screamed. Demon-Faith came running into the room. Seeing Dean pinning her companion to the floor, she slammed her foot into his stomach. He crumpled to the floor.

"Sam! You can start saying it any time now!" Dean hollered. Sam was suddenly in the room. He started speaking a foreign language. It sounded like Latin. The two demon girls halted in their tracks, turning their attention to Sam. Their bodies started jerking around as they headed for him. Dean took advantage of the situation to come cut the ropes off of Gabriel and Michael. Once free, Michael grabbed Demon-Faith and pinned her to the wall. Gabriel was trying to get Demon-Hope off of Sam with the help of Dean.

"There's no way to help her," Demon-Faith whispered malevolently, her eyes flicking to solid black. It was disconcerting but that didn't deter Michael. She was pissing him off. His muscles started bulging out of his arms with the amount of force he was using against her. He tried to remember his girlfriend was still in her body, that the demon was merely controlling her at the moment. He also tried to ignore the pit feeling in his stomach but that was difficult.

"Get out of my girlfriend and go back to hell where you belong and don't come back here ever again," Michael growled firmly, glowering straight into the demon's eyes. That's when his stomach went back to normal and a black mass shot out of Faith's mouth and towards the ground, seeping through the cracks and into the floor below. Faith collapsed towards the ground but Michael caught her. He turned his attention to Demon-Hope who was still fighting ferociously. He gently placed Faith on the couch before grabbing Demon-Hope and forcing the demon out of her. Like Faith, Hope fell towards the floor but Gabriel caught her.

"What the-" Gabriel began as he lifted his girlfriend up into his arms.

"You have five seconds to explain who you are and why you're here," Michael ordered the two Winchester brothers who were staring at him in amazement.

"I'm, uh, Dean Winchester, and this is my younger brother Sam. You know us. In case you don't remember, you're in our _brother's body_," Dean explained.

Michael ignored the latter comment. "Why are you here?"

"We've been tracking demons and they led us here."

"What did they want with me and Michael?" Gabriel requested suspiciously.

"You two seriously don't know?" Dean queried.

Michael wanted to bang his head on a wall. People were apparently very ignorant. "No, we don't know. All we know is we're being accused of being archangels and our girlfriends are being chased by psycho, black-eyed things and are wanted for supposed powers they have that they don't know what they are! So tell me, do we know?"

"Still has his temper doesn't he?" Dean noted before being pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Michael, knowing he hadn't done that, turned to Gabriel, who had his hand thrust out.

"Sorry, he was getting on my nerves," Gabriel admitted bluntly.

"He hasn't changed either," Sam said.

"Get out of our house, stay away from us, stay away from our girlfriends, and stay out of our lives. We know we're different. We know we have superpowers, but we are _not_ archangels. There is no possible way. We're already freaks of nature to the girls; we will not let them see our true nature if we want to stay with them. Do you understand me? So when they wake up, you are going to take all the credit for what just happened and why the demons are out of them, got it?" Michael asked, irate. Dean and Sam stared at him as if he'd lost it but they nodded in understanding. "Good."

Gabriel released the two brothers. "When will they wake up?"

"In a few minutes. You should get them something to drink; they'll probably be thirsty," Sam informed. Gabriel nodded and went to the kitchen. Michael walked over to the living room where he covered Faith and Hope with blankets.

"What are their names?" Sam queried.

"That's Faith. That's Hope. They know something's up with us, they just don't know what. Neither do Gabriel and I. We have no idea what the hell we are and _don't_ you dare say we're archangels. I don't believe in that bull."

"Awkward…" Dean mumbled. "Hey, Sammy, why don't you go call Bobby, let him know what happened."

"Why me and not you?"

"He's in a drunken oblivion and he's really angry. I'm not calling him."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Sam suggested. Dean glared at his brother but agreed. Michael watched impassively, his thoughts too focused on Faith and Hope. The two brothers threw their hands down in a fist three times before stopping. Sam's was still in a fist; Dean's was in 'scissor mode.' He threw his hands down in a childish tantrum of defeat.

"Always with the scissors Dean," Sam chided.

"Who the hell are these people?" Hope's weak voice demanded.

"I swear to god, if they are more bloody demons, they're going to bloody die," Faith added quietly. As if he heard their voices, Gabriel came rushing in, water sloshing out of the glasses he was carrying.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They saved you from-" Michael began.

"The demons possessing you. We've been tracking those two for a while. Unfortunately, they chose you to pick on," Dean elucidated.

"They wanted Michael and Gabriel. Why?" Faith queried, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Before they took over us, they said their boss wanted our minds and our boyfriends. Then everything went blank. I don't remember anything else."

Dean and Sam share a glance but said nothing about it; Instead, Sam said, "We need to get going. If you ever need help, here's our number. You four be careful."

With that, the two boys left, leaving Michael, Gabriel, Faith, and Hope in peace.

"Now what?" Hope questioned innocently.

"Now, we don't leave your sides," Gabriel replied, sitting next to her. Faith had already gone back to sleep. Michael sat next to her, resting his hand on hers. Looking at Hope and Gabriel he added, "I think it's time Gabriel and I figure out what we are."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
